Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of mobile devices, and, more particularly, to modifying presentation of content via a mobile device.
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, are designed to be small. Their small size has certain advantages. For example, they can be moved easily, stored in a user's pocket or purse, etc. However, their small size can also have disadvantages. For example, content presented on a display of a mobile device is harder to see than on larger displays such as televisions, computer monitors, etc. Small fonts on a small display can be especially difficult to see when a user moves the device around.